The Promise
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Sequel to Ever the Same A mistake of the past has radically changed everything in an instant An old ally and a familiar enemy reappear and the race is on to find what could mean the survival of the world. But the personal cost for Kimiko may be too great.


The long awaited (and hopefully anticipated) sequel to "Ever the Same" posted one year to the day as the premier of "Ever the Same". Pretty nifty huh? (Did I honestly just use the word nifty?)

Well its about 2am here in Tokyo (Damn daylight savings in the US has created a 14 hour difference now!) and I'm pretty freaking exhausted at the moment but I wanted to get this out.

Now the real question is….what am I doing starting another chapter story when I haven't completed "Into the Rush"? I'm insane, really I am. You guys better appreciate that I'm taking time to working on fanfiction when I should be concentrating on my original fiction! But I love writing fanfiction a lot cause you all seem to genuinely enjoy it, the near instant gratification from the reviews is a nice touch too.

So anyway, this the sequel and I struggle with the title for sometime (apologizes to prncssGrl1881 whom I probably scared this morning with my crazy message about titles and then turning around and sending her a second message that I decided on something else entirely) The title comes from the wonderfully beautiful and sad song by Tracy Chapman called "The Promise". I considered many other titles and will list later all of the songs that I've been listening to while writing this.

This story is completely planned out from start to finish with excellent detail unlike "Ever the Same" which changed frequently over the course of writing. This story is a bit different then it predecessor. It definitely gets darker and has some mature themes (nothing that will take it past the T rating though). Also it deals with "controversial" issued, for lack of a better term. They're probably only controversial to a high school history teacher who is teaching to the test. During my time in public school I rarely came across teachers that wanted to discuss, especially during class time, things that wouldn't appear on tests. (for anyone that might be from NY you'll know all about the joys of the Regents). But anyway this story deals with what some might call conspiracy theories but I don't think they fit, alternate theories really, ideas and issues that look into the mysteries and histories of the world. I love Graham Hancock books. Even though they are large and full of some really far reaching ideas they are fun to read because they make you think. Fingerprints of the Gods influenced a lot of the ideas in this.

So I'm rambling, but I hope you all enjoy. Please review, you know I love it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Another new one?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko settled next to him by the tree on the hill top that they'd unofficially claimed as their own.

"Huh?" Kimiko replied as she glanced up from the back of the book she'd been studying. "Oh yeah," she smiled realizing what he'd asked her.

"What's it this time?" Rai asked only slightly curious. In the few years that they'd been together Raimundo had come to accept Kimiko's new, somewhat obsessive love of books. Since the time of what was now known as 'the Key incident' Kimiko had started reading deeply into every different type of ancient history she could get her hands on including various, for lack of a better term, 'conspiracy theories', about the many unanswered questions about the past.

"Another Graham Hancock," Kimiko grinned handing the book over. "As usual a little far fetched but interesting none the less." Rai inspected it, skimming the back, and then flipped through the pages to check out the illustrations and pictures.

"I'll never understand how you can burn through these things so fast," he murmured handing the hefty book back to her. "That's gotta be thicker than Moby Dick."

"Its interesting stuff," Kimiko shrugged.

"Yeah but you're studying outside of the normal lessons that we have to take on top of Dragon training," Rai shook his head. It was a discussion they'd had multiple times already but Kimiko always just shrugged it off.

"Nothing wrong with that," she told him cracking the spine of the book.

"I never thought I'd date a book worm," Rai smiled at her and then added, "even if she is an incredibly cute book worm." Kimiko scowled at him and tried to ignore the arm he placed around her shoulders as he drew her in. "You're sitting here reading on a beautiful spring day after an incredibly long winter and instead of enjoying the presence of my company you're reading a book."

"I prefer to spend my time doing something productive," Kimiko said not glancing at him. Rai smiled over at her but didn't argue with her further. Instead his mind wandered back over the past few years. Kimiko had only been fifteen at the time that she came under the power of the Key of Aphrodite; a tricky Shen Gong Wu only used less than a handful of times in all of its history. Its main and simplest power was to cause the person affected to fall in love with the first person they laid eyes on. This power would soon grow and consume its victim until their lives were ruined by the obsession. Kimiko had been on the brink of such a fate but luckily she'd broken free of the Key's power before the effects became permanent.

Now, nearly three years later with her eighteenth birthday quickly approaching Kimiko had grown into an impressive woman and warrior. She, like her three teammates, was close to obtaining the mantle of a full Xiaolin Dragon and that training had suited her. Taller now, but still as slim as she had been as a younger teen, Kimiko was always the object of attraction on their trips to normal society, much to Rai's annoyance. Her piercing blue eyes stood out even more now that all traces of baby fat had left her face and her lips, Rai knew from experience, were full, strong and soft.

He was lucky to have her.

Despite the fact that he too had matured in both looks and personality Raimundo wasn't sure that if he'd met Kimiko under normal circumstances that he would have caught the girl's eye or interest at all. But, as it was, he was lucky to meet her the way he had and since the day he'd finally gotten her, in the romantic sense of the word, he hadn't let go.

"What's going on in your head?" Kimiko's voice suddenly broke into his musings. With a bit of a start he looked down at her to see her face turned up to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked confused.

"Your eyes, you had such a far away look in them," Kimiko told him closing the book and burrowing further under the arm around her shoulders.

"I was just thinking," Rai told her wrapping his other arm across her to draw her in even closer.

"About?" Kimiko asked.

"The past few years," Rai answered resting his chin on top of her head.

"They've gone by fast," Kimiko agreed whimsically. "Nearly all the Shen Gong Wu collected and hopefully we'll be Dragons soon and then we can take out the Heylin once and for all." Rai considered his answer for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, that'll be nice," he agreed almost half heartedly. Hearing his tone Kimiko pulled back slight and looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That it will be nice," Rai answered.

"But the way you said it," Kimiko went on looking at him warily, "you sounded weird."

"Did I?" Rai asked trying to play it off.

"Yeah," Kimiko told him, "what's wrong?" Rai considered not answering or simply lying but changed his mind and answered truthfully.

"I just wonder what will happen when we finally do defeat the Heylin and all the Shen Gong Wu are collected. Where does that leave us all? I've grown pretty used to the life we're leading. Not that I wouldn't mind some more of the modern world's creature comforts but its going to be weird not being a monk warrior."

"Well," Kimiko sighed, leaning back against him, "I'm not sure we'll ever stop being 'monk warriors'. We may not be fighting evil on a daily basis but it's not really something that we can ever stop being."

"You think so?" Rai asked and when Kimiko nodded in agreement Raimundo smiled again. "I like that."

"Good," Kimiko agreed and then asked, "Does that make you feel better?"

"Yup," Rai answered and kissed her softly on the top of her head. Her words did make him feel better but certain insecurities were still there. One which he did not want to voice but thought about often was the future of their relationship. Before he could dwell further on that train of thought Kimiko shifted, bringing his attention back to her. Kimiko continued to move until she was on her knees, drawing level with him, and kissed him swiftly and firmly. Rai grinned against her lips and drew his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, dinner is waiting," a somewhat disgusted voice broke through the air breaking the moment much too soon for either involved.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment Omi," Rai accused as Kimiko drew away from him, rolling her eyes. Although Omi, like others at the temple, had grown used to their relationship Omi still had some reserves against the two sharing their affection in public, not because he objected to the two being together, but instead thinking that it wasn't appropriate in the temple.

"Get a building," Omi told them with a smug smile.

"Its get a room," Rai corrected standing up beside Kimiko. "And if only," he added in a softer tone. He heard Kimiko give a tiny growl before elbowing him hard in the stomach.

"What was that Raimundo?" Omi asked curiously.

"Nothing Omi," Kimiko answered for Raimundo as she stooped to pick up her book and walked quickly down the hill back towards the temple.

"Oi," Rai breathed rubbing his stomach.

"What did you say Raimundo?" Omi asked again slightly curious.

"Something stupid and crude," Kimiko called back over her shoulder somehow hearing Omi.

"Oh Raimundo," Omi scolded, "such things are not becoming of a Xiaolin Warrior and certainly not a Shoku Warrior."

"Ok Omi," Rai said absent mindedly as they set off down the hill as well, "I'll keep that in mind." By the time he and Omi had reached the kitchen he'd received a full lecture on the proper conduct of a Xiaolin Dragon to be, especially in regards to women.

"I was wondering," Omi was saying to Raimundo who was only half listening as they entered the kitchen to find Kimiko helping Clay set the table. "Have you discussed the issue of dowry with Kimiko's father yet?"

"What!" Kimiko exclaimed overhearing Omi and turning a brilliant shade of red caused by anger and embarrassment. Clay bit down a laugh and Raimundo went stiff. "What are you talking about Omi!" Kimiko shouted not seeming to care how loud she was. Omi blinked back at her confused as Clay pried the cracking dish from Kimiko's hands though she was barely aware.

"I simply asked Raimundo about the matter of your dowry," Omi answered confidently but his eyes suddenly widened as if in understanding. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize it was a private matter."

"I, he, ah, eh," Kimiko sputtered out and then began talking furiously in Japanese.

"Something you should understand there Omi," Clay finally spoke talking over Kimiko's ramblings, "no one pays dowry anymore. It's a pretty barbaric idea that you can put a price on the value of a person."

"It does not seem unreasonable to me that a father would send money or property along with a daughter to compensate for the burden her arrival would place on a household," Omi replied calmly.

"BURDEN!" Kimiko screeched and then went back to muttering Japanese. It was suppose to be her way of releasing her temper in a 'healthy' manner but that still remained to be seen.

"And besides Omi," Clay went on, "dowries are only in the case of a marriage."

"Well both Raimundo and Kimiko are certainly of age," Omi said in an airy tone, "past the age even! I was confident that they would soon be wedding and finally having a respectful relationship." Raimundo finally came out of his shocked state and sent Omi a murderous look.

"Omi what the hell are you going on about!" he yelled turning as red as Kimiko who had stopped speaking in Japanese and was simply looking red faced at the floor.

"But I just thought," Omi started confused and then noticed the looks on his friends' faces. "Perhaps I should consult the Ancient Guide to Females once more," Omi said softly pulling the book from the depths of his robes.

"How many times do I have to burn that book?" Kimiko lamented as she walked over and almost ceremoniously plucked the book from a protesting Omi and reduced it to ash in her hands.

"Kimiko," Omi whined but silenced under her glare.

"Drop it Omi," Kimiko said with her hand on her hips. "As Clay already told you in this day and age no one does dowries. **(I)** It is not acceptable in any way, shape, or form Omi. Isn't everyone supposed to be equal and treated fairly?" Kimiko asked and when Omi nodded slowly Kimiko went on. "Then what about the dowry system, or anything to do with it, is fair to women?"

"Um," Omi said clearly trying hard to think of some sort of response.

"Exactly," Kimiko said smugly folding her arms across her chest.

"She's right Omi," Rai added looking miffed. "I can't believe you'd even ask something like that."

"Thank you Raimundo," Kimiko said looking happy.

"I mean," he went on barely containing a grin; "Toshiro and I have barely begun negotiations." Clay wasn't able to contain himself completely and a small snorting laugh escaped him. Kimiko looked ready to kill all three of them.

"You're all hopeless," she managed out in a controlled voice and then stormed out of the kitchen, nearly knocking both Omi and Raimundo over as she went.

"Not very cool Rai," Clay said even though he was still trying to contain a laugh.

"I know, I know," Rai answered grinning as well, "but I couldn't resist."

"I am most confused," Omi said looking between the two boys.

"Omi," Rai shook his head, "its like Kimiko said. No one in their right mind still pays dowries."

"But," Omi started to protest and then seemed to concede. "Fine I will accept that," he told Raimundo, "but I still have a question."

"Shoot."  
"Are you and Kimiko to the point in your relationship where, if it weren't 'barbaric', that a dowry would come into consideration?" Rai remained silent for a moment.

"Meaning?" he said slowly.

"Will you two soon be getting married?" Omi asked innocently, so innocently that it took a moment for the question to really sink in.

"WHAT!" Rai exclaimed. Omi opened his mouth to repeat himself but Rai stopped him.

"No Omi," Rai answered uncomfortably. "We're too young for that."

"But you two are both clearly past in acceptable age for marriage," Omi argued.

"Things change Omi," Clay interrupted. "Most people don't get married young anymore, it's not really done."

"But Kimiko is certainly at the right age to bare children," Omi went on straight faced as Raimundo paled considerably, "so why would one wait? Don't you want children?" Rai looked ready to collapse and looked to Clay for help.

"Where does he get these things?" Rai asked the cowboy over the head of Omi before turning his attention back to the shorter boy.

"Stop asking things like this Omi," Rai said turning and walking out of the room, "it's embarrassing." When he was gone Omi turned to Clay.

"I am most confused," Omi told him.

"Let's have some dinner and I'll explain a few things," Clay told him with a smile and a shake of the head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well you got out just in time," Rai told Kimiko as he flopped down on the grass next to Kimiko's window. Kimiko glanced out and looked down moodily at him.

"Do I even want to ask what happened after I left?" she asked looking back to her book, open on the small desk set next to the window where she was sitting. There was silence as Rai considered the answer.

"No you don't," he finally said and Kimiko simply shrugged though she knew he couldn't see her.

"You know," she said after a few more seconds of silence, "I don't think it's good to put things like that in Omi's head. You know how gullible he is."

"It's all in fun," Rai told he and Kimiko huffed.

"Not about stuff like that," Kimiko snapped back and came over to the window to look down at him. "You don't get what its like with Omi riding me all the time with his superiority complex." Raimundo's eyes flew open at that and he sat up to get a better view of her.

"I don't know what its like to have Omi riding me?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Ok, so you do," Kimiko admitted, "but it's different when he pulls that male chauvinist crap."

"I'll give you that," Rai told her, "but you know he doesn't know that half of what he is saying is totally backwards."

"Does ignorance make it ok?" Kimiko asked.

"No but its frequent blow ups like this and periodic book burnings that help to educate him," Rai smiled up at her. Kimiko shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

"Just try not to encourage him in the future," she asked. "It took me a while to shape you into a respectable human being. I hate watching you revert."

"Hey," Rai protested jumping to his feet, smiling as well.

"Hey what?" Kimiko asked.

"You're cute when you're being a feminist," Rai told her.

"Flirting will get you nowhere," Kimiko said wagging a finger in his direction.

"Really?" Rai asked leaning against her window sill as well so their faces were nearly touching, neither backing down. "It always seemed to work in the past."

"That's what I wanted to you to think," Kimiko said in a sing song voice that Rai cut off with a light kiss. Kimiko pulled back. "Nah, ah," she reprimanded. "No kissing and making up."

"I didn't think we were fighting," Rai said seriously and Kimiko just shook her head.

"Let's just forget it," Kimiko told if a good natured smile. "I'm hungry."

"Sounds good to me," Rai said making to move through the window into her room.

"Easy there Romeo," Kimiko stopped him. "No climbing through my window."

"Why?" Rai asked truly confused.

"Boys," Kimiko sighed and pushed him out of the way so she could close her windows.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why didn't you want me to crawl through your window tonight before dinner?" Rai asked later that night. Kimiko paused in helping him to get set up for a card game the four decided to play and looked over at him.

"Why do you think I didn't want you to?" she asked back.

"No fair answering a question with a question," Rai accused but when it became apparent that Kimiko wasn't going to answer he ventured a guess. "Didn't want me to track dirt into your room?" Kimiko laughed.

"You're not serious?" she asked and Raimundo shrugged.

"What else?"

"Well, think about it from another person's point of view," Kimiko suggested. "What if someone saw you climbing in or leaving my room when you didn't walk through the door?" Rai still looked at her slightly dumbfounded. "Come on Rai, I know you aren't that dense," Kimiko scolded. "People will think we're doing something."

"So?" Rai asked and Kimiko looked a bit shocked.

"What do you mean so? Who knows what will happen if Master Fung or one of the other monks thinks we're…" Kimiko trailed off looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well we aren't," Rai told her, "shouldn't that be what matters? We aren't doing anything wrong so what's the issue?" Kimiko chewed her bottom lip. "Come on Kim, we're both adults here."

"I just don't want anything to jeopardize what we've got right now," Kimiko told him. "Master Fung is strict enough as it is. I'm happy with the way things are- aren't you?"

"Of course I am! And I know the Master Fung is strict about that kind of stuff," Rai agreed, "but hopefully he'll lighten up when you turn eighteen." Noting her still worried expression he stepped closer. "What else is up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just have some things on my mind," Kimiko sighed.

"Still trying to decide what you want for your birthday?" Rai grinned trying to lighten the mood. "You better give me some idea soon or you'll only be getting a hug."

"I don't need anything," Kimiko told him smiling sweetly at him before stepping closer and into his embrace.

"Good," Rai grinned as he bent slightly to kiss her, "I like cheap dates." Kimiko knew she should reprimand him for that but was too caught up in the kiss to care at the moment.

"Is there any time we can walk into a room you two are in and not have to break up kissing?" Clay's voice asked and the two broke apart.

"Sure, there are plenty of times you've never caught us," Rai answered and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Need any help Clay?" Kimiko asked noting that Clay's arms were full of snacks.

"All set thanks," Clay smiled politely and walked past her and Raimundo, Omi trailing behind with a pack of cards. Kimiko smiled as well and turned to sit at the table but Rai caught her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kimiko returned with her own squeeze and smile, wondering if she should tell Raimundo what was really on her mind. She decided against it however and hoped that the rumble of apprehension in the back of her head was just a trick of her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I said I was sorry," Kimiko said moodily glaring over at Clay who was still having trouble sitting after Kimiko had accidental set his pants on fire with a wayward attack.

"I'm not angry," Clay said through gritted teeth as he tenderly sat down. Kimiko mumbled something about finding some aloe and wandered off. The three boys exchanged looks and then two sets settled on Raimundo.

"What?" Rai asked.

"Um," Clay said, "do you have any idea what's going on with her?"

"She did seem a bit off today," Rai admitted as his eyes wandered to where Kimiko had been a minute ago.

"A bit?" Omi scoffed. "She nearly set the entire temple on fire! She clearly had no focus today during practice!"

"And that's my issue why?" Rai asked. Both Clay and Omi looked at him a bit dumbstruck.

"You're the leader!" Omi exclaimed.

"And her boyfriend," Clay added, "shouldn't you make sure there isn't anything wrong with her? She generally doesn't act like this." Rai made a face.

"She's been in a bit of a funk the past few days. I thought it was just because she's getting nervous about turning eighteen or something."

"Why would she be nervous about turning eighteen?" Omi asked.

"Because in most parts of the world eighteen is generally considered the age that people are considered adults," Clay explained, "It's a turning point."

"And it probably doesn't help that we're at a turning point in our training as well," Rai added as he sighed and stood straight. "I'll go check on her." Clay and Omi nodded at him as he walked out but Raimundo barely noticed. His mind was on Kimiko and the fact that there really was something wrong with her. She'd been distracted the past few days and it was growing more and more obvious to everyone.

'Its got more to do with just her birthday,' Rai finally admitted to himself as he turned down another corridor and heard Kimiko's voice along with Master Fung's. Rai approached slowly, knowing that eavesdropping was wrong but he was too curious to hear what the two were saying to care.

"Have you had any dreams?" Master Fung was asking Kimiko as Rai edged his way to the door the Kimiko and Master Fung were behind.

"None that were clear," Kimiko told him. "Just waking up with the feeling of being anxious."

"I see," Master Fung said softly and Rai pressed closer trying to hear better.

"It just feels too real," Kimiko said almost sadly.

"This explains why you have been," Master Fung paused as if trying to choose the correct words, "off in your training."

"You're being kind," Kimiko answered. "It's almost like the more I'm around the others the stronger the feeling gets."

"It makes sense that you would have heightened senses when around your fellow dragons," Master Fung told her.

"It makes me worried that it's about them," Kimiko said her voice growing heavy with worry.

"It probably is," Master Fung answered immediately. There was silence and Raimundo knew that Kimiko was probably both surprised and absorbing the information at the same time.

"Then," was all Kimiko said for a long moment.

"We will continue to observe," Master Fung told her, "and we will wait. It is all that we can do."

"Thank you Master Fung," Kimiko told him hearing the dismissal and Rai heard her heading for the door. He considered staying and confronting her but instead he turned and bolted around the corner so he could pretend to run into her when she came his way. But she didn't come his direction, much to Raimundo's surprise, forcing him to go searching for her.

"Hey," he said when he finally found her back in her room. Kimiko looked up from a bottle she was inspecting.

"Oh hey," Kimiko replied and looked back at the bottle. "I think this stuff will do the trick for Clay."

"So what's going on with you?" Raimundo asked leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked evenly not giving away that just minutes before she'd sounded boarder line terrified.

"I mean what is going on with you?" Rai replied. "Something is obviously wrong." Kimiko shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm doing fine," she insisted.

"But training today," Rai started to say but was cut off.

"And you've never had an off day of training?" Kimiko immediately snapped back making Raimundo's head snap up a little higher. Kimiko seemed to sense that she'd offended Raimundo. "I'm sorry," Kimiko apologized with a sigh, "I just haven't been sleeping well the past few days."

"And why's that?" Raimundo asked.

"Who knows," Kimiko said turning to walk out of the room but Raimundo blocked her way.

"I heard you and Master Fung talking," he told her looking hard into her eyes. He watched her eyes widen with surprise and then her face cloud with anger.

"Well that was rude," Kimiko told him anger making her voice go higher, "why would you listen to my conversation like that?"

"Its not like I was trying to," Rai told her which was only partially true, "I was looking for you and came across you two talking and both of you sounded pretty concerned."

"Well," Kimiko said, "it concerns me and Master Fung so I guess it's not your problem." As she finished Kimiko tried to shove her way past Raimundo but only succeed in being wrapped up in his arms.

"You can't honestly believe that things that concern you don't concern me?" He felt Kimiko sigh heavily and allowed her to pull from his hold.

"It's really nothing," Kimiko tried to sound confident but Rai could hear her voice waver somewhat. "Its just like I said before. I haven't been sleeping well and I've just got this feeling."

"Feeling?" Rai tried to get her to clarify but Kimiko looked aloof.

"Again, nothing really at all," she said looking back at him with a small smile that Raimundo guessed was suppose to be confident but wasn't really successful. "I promise that if I felt or knew anything significant or concrete I'd tell you and the others."

"But its obviously affecting you significantly. You're talking to Master Fung about it," Raimundo reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, "why not me?"

"Really Rai," Kimiko said again gently pushing his hand away, "it's nothing big, I just thought he should know."

"But Kim," Rai protested again but Kimiko pushed past him successfully this time.

"Come on," Kimiko said back over her should to him as she walked on, "I told Clay I'd get him this aloe." Raimundo watched her go for a moment before following her at a slower pace, fighting the urge to throttle her. He'd learned long ago that Kimiko could very rarely be forced into anything and didn't respond well to being 'man handled', as she called it.

"Promise me something," he catching up to Kimiko once his temper was in check.

"What's that?" Kimiko asked.

"That you will tell me if you think, even if you think its nothing, that something might be up?" Rai asked her.

"Sure," Kimiko replied immediately, almost too quickly for Raimundo's liking.

"Thanks," Rai told her, "and by the way, outside of setting Clay and everything within thirty feet, on fire I didn't think that training was that bad today."

"Thanks Rai," Kimiko said rolling her eyes. Raimundo shrugged and grinned wickedly.

"I try."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what did you get Kimiko for her birthday?" Clay asked Raimundo a few days later. Rai said something incoherent as he continued to play game in his hand. "Rai!" Clay said a little louder trying to get his attention.

"What?" Rai groaned not looking up from the game.

"I asked what you got Kimiko for her birthday," Clay repeated.

"I guess you'll find out when she does," Rai said off hand. That wasn't exactly true. He'd gotten Kimiko two presents and planned on giving her one in private and another at the party that was planned.

"Come on," Clay urged.

"Nope," Rai was insistent, "walls in this place have ears." As if to prove his point Raimundo knocked the wall he was leaning against and there came a muffled 'ouch' from the other side. That surprised both Clay and Rai who looked up and saw Dojo appear sheepishly around the corner.

"Sorry," the tiny dragon apologized and Rai rolled his eyes wondering when everyone had gotten so interested in his and Kimiko's relationship.

"Why do you guys care anyway?" Rai asked putting his focus back onto the game. He didn't see Dojo and Clay exchange glances, nor did he know that Omi's talk of dowries had gotten everyone thinking about the future of Raimundo and Kimiko's relationship and the natural course of things.

"Well," Clay started to say but Dojo started to suddenly convulse sporadically.

"A new Wu just went active," Dojo managed to sputter out.

"Could have guessed that," Rai muttered still enthralled in the game.

"I'll get the others," Clay said jogging out of the room.

"So Dojo," Rai said once Clay was gone. "What's the real reason everyone seems so interested in what I'm getting Kimiko? First Omi, then even Master Fung, and now Clay. What's up that I don't know about?"

"Nothing," Dojo answered but Rai wasn't convinced. He paused the game and was about to drill the dragon more when Clay came back with Omi and Kimiko in tow.

"What is the new Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked as Kimiko unrolled the scroll she'd brought in with her.

"It's called the Terra Shield," Dojo told them.

"An earth Shen Gong Wu," Clay grinned.

"Yup, when activated, the earth around a person will automatically form a shield and protect the user," Dojo explained. "Shall we get going?"

"Where's the Wu?" Kmiko asked.

"If I remember correctly it's in the Badlands in the US Midwest," Dojo said as they moved outside. "Shall we get going?" Kimiko glanced at her robes and opened her mouth but Rai cut her off.

"Just go change," Rai grinned and Kimiko smiled and took off. She reappeared in a pair of dark denim jeans rolled short to show off her black leather boots and a plain sleeveless purple turtleneck covered by a suede jacket. Her hair was in large loose curls and collected in two pony tails that framed her face.

"All set," she said with a smile and jumped on the enlarged and waiting Dojo. Rai helped her settle as Dojo took off skyward.

"I'll never understand how you change so quickly," Rai shook his head.

"I'm just gifted that way," Kimiko smiled back at him. Rai hooked and arm around her waist and smiled.

"How have you been feeling lately?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Fine, why?" Kimiko asked playing dumb.

"You've been hiding it better but I can still tell that you're worried about something," Rai told her.

"You're reading too deeply into things," Kimiko told him. "I'm fine." Rai didn't believe her but choose not to press her and for that Kimiko was grateful. She had been haunted by ominous feelings for what felt like forever and they were growing worse as of late. Her feelings were even starting to manifest in unclear dreams that she could never remember once she'd woken up but they always left her feeling anxious and worried. Kimiko tried to hide the way she felt but she knew Rai could tell and she knew Master Fung was also more worried than he was letting on. He told her that sometimes Dragons could have prophetic dreams and visions but because Kimiko could pinpoint nothing in particular he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Here we are," Dojo said as he descended onto the lifeless lands known as the Badlands. The land was dry and full of twisted rock formations that were devoid of nearly all life.

"Well this is nice," Rai said sarcastically.

"I suppose it could be pretty if we were just looking at," Kimiko said looking around. It really was a breath taking place but not ideal if you were looking for something like a Shen Gong Wu.

"Do you have a read on where the Terra Shield could be?" Clay asked Dojo looking across the expansive land.

"Sorry guys," Dojo apologized, "I can't get a feed on this one."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kimiko said almost hopelessly.

"I can tell you that it's around here somewhere, within a mile," Dojo said sheepishly from on top of Clay's hat. Rai looked to the sky and noticed the setting sun.

"I hate to say this but we need to split up," Rai said grimly.

"Tad risky don't you think?" Clay asked.

"Yes, we would not want anyone to get lost," Omi said agreeing with Clay.

"I don't like it either but its going to be dangerous around here at night," Rai told them. "We'll meet again right before the sun sets, that should give us about an hour or so. Everyone has Wu with them right?" The three nodded and held up one Wu a piece. "Send up a signal if you find anything or need help. I'll create a funnel cloud when we need to meet and you guys head toward that. Sound good?" Everyone agreed and went off on their separate ways, Raimundo sending an extra wink at Kimiko that made her smile genuinely before turning her own way. That smile didn't last very long though as Kimiko started what seemed to be an entirely hopeless search for the Terra Shield. She'd only been stumbling over the rocks for about half an hour when out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar flash of light that she associated with the start of a Xiaolin Showdown and sure enough a moment later she was transforming into her battle armor, as she sprinted off in the direction of the showdown, wondering who was involved.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked Clay when she reached where he and Omi stood watching the race from the edge of the showdown.

"Rai and Chase," Clay said glancing at Kimiko who was already watching the race between the two intently. Kimiko wasn't sure why but watching Raimundo in this particular showdown had her heart clenching uncomfortably. She was always somewhat nervous when Rai was in a showdown but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. But before she could dwell on it any longer the showdown suddenly ended with a flash and Raimundo the victor.

"And that is how it's done," Raimundo grinned as he landed with the Eye of Daishi, Serpent's Tail, and Terra Shield in hand.

"Way to go Rai!" Kimiko yelled as she, Omi, and Clay hopped off the ledge they were on and onto Rai's level. Rai turned smiling back to her but suddenly the noise of a single loud snap cut across the air and everyone stopped for a moment. Kimiko's eyes fled to the source and saw Wuya smirking back at her, one hand on her hip the other raised from performing the snap. Kimiko masked her confusion with a glare but noticed that Wuya's attention had shifted to specifically where Raimundo stood. For some unknown reason a feeling of dread settled on Kimiko and her eyes flew back to Raimundo who had his back turned to his fellow warriors.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked in an unstable voice. He didn't seem to recognize her at all and instead took a step towards where Chase and Wuya stood, looking perfectly calm and collected and even more smug than usual. "Rai," Kimiko said again, more loudly, and stepping toward him this time and Raimundo hesitated and started to turn back to her.

"Come here Raimundo," Wuya practically cooed and Rai's attention was back on Wuya.

"What is he doing?" Clay asked in disbelief.

"Raimundo, what is going on?" Omi called.

"Give me that Wu," Wuya commanded and Raimundo complied as soon as he reached where Wuya and Chase stood. "Good boy," Wuya said as she took the three Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo. "Shall we?" Wuya asked looking at Chase who gave a satisfied smile before turning cold eyes on the three remaining Dragons.

"Raimundo no!" Kimiko yelled when she realized what was about to happen. She leapt forward but was sent back by the blast of Chase, Wuya, and Raimundo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What in the hell?" Clay muttered when the smoke cleared and Kimiko was still standing stunned.

"Kimiko?" Omi questioned.

"He left, he left us," Kimiko stuttered out as she fell to her knees.

"Kim," Clay said loudly, concerned as he moved quickly to Kimiko's side.

"He went with them," Kimiko said staring straight ahead, trembling slightly, seemingly unaware of Clay. Omi moved to Kimiko's other side.

"Kimiko I'm sure that," he started to say but Kimiko cut him off.

"Just like that," she said her voice rising slightly, "he left. Why? Why did he go?"

"Dojo," Clay said noticing Kimiko's worsening state, "I think we need to get back to the temple. Maybe Master Fung will know something." Kimiko seemed to perk up at Clay's suggestion.

"Maybe he does," she said jumping to her feet, "maybe this is some sort of plan like at Guan's." Clay and Omi looked somewhat doubtful and even Kimiko knew that was unlikely. Wuya had called to Raimundo for no apparent reason and there was no clear reason for Raimundo to desert again.

"Come on kids," Dojo growing to his larger form, "we need to get going."

"Do you know anything Dojo?" Kimiko asked once they were in flight.

"No, nothing," Dojo lied and Kimiko could sense it but didn't press as they moved quickly through the clouds, back toward the temple. Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts, though Kimiko's mind was oddly blank and she knew, subconsciously at least, that her mind was trying to protect her. And Kimiko was happy for that because every time an image of Raimundo came in her minds eye there was a horrible pang of pain and sadness that ran through her whole system.

When they landed in the courtyard Master Fung came out to greet them as usual.

"Hello Dragons," he greeted and then noticed their diminished numbers. "Where is Raimundo?" Kimiko felt her stomach bottom out at Master Fung's question and concerned look.

"You don't know?" Kimiko asked, her voice coming out in a higher and more panicked tone than she intended.

"What has happened?" Master Fung asked looking the three over. Kimiko opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. Instead a sort of a whimper emerged and she gripped turtleneck that suddenly seemed to tight around her neck.

"Raimundo was the first to locate the Terra Shield," Omi explained, "and engaged in a showdown with Chase Young. When we arrived the showdown was mostly done and Raimundo emerged as the winner. However, after the showdown Raimundo handed over the Shen Gong Wu to Wuya and Chase Young. He then left with them without a word to us." Master Fung's eyes narrowed with a mix of concern, confusion, and deep thought.

"I must know the complete details of what transpired," Master Fung said and the three nodded solemnly.

"There is something you should know," Dojo said from Master Fung's shoulder and everyone's attention turned to the tiny dragon.

"Yes Dojo," Master Fung asked calmly.

"I sensed the Mystic's Token while we were in the Badlands," Dojo said in a soft voice but everyone froze.

"How is that possible?" Clay asked. "The Mystic's Token is locked up in the vault, isn't it?" The five looked amongst themselves before all moving quickly to the vault and hurrying down the steps to the bottom where the most dangerous Wu were kept. Dojo had to open the drawer where the Mystic's Token was locked and sure enough the drawer was empty.

"How did we not know about this?" Omi asked as his hands searched inside the drawer. Kimiko sank down on the step and caught her head in her hands.

"If," she asked in a voice on the verge of a sob, "if Wuya used the Mystic's Token on Raimundo then that means…" Kimiko wasn't able to finish the sentence and broke down in tears already knowing the answer to the question. If Wuya had used the Mystic's Token on Raimundo then the effects could be, would be permanent.

"We don't exactly know what's going on with Raimundo," Clay told Kimiko sitting next to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That is true Kimiko," Master Fung told her. "We must not jump to conclusions."

"He's gone," Kimiko said shaking her head not believing their words. "I called out to him and he stopped but then Wuya called and he went to her. Just like that. No fight, nothing." Kimiko's head suddenly shot up and she looked somewhat hopeful. "Wuya used the token on me once," Kimiko said, "but it didn't work. Maybe she's not a natural hypnotist, maybe we can break whatever hold she has on him."

"The situation was very different Kimiko," Master Fung said feeling sorry that he had to dash her hopes so quickly.

"But," Kimiko tried to protest looking crestfallen.

"I have worried," Master Fung went on, "for some time about Raimundo and what occurred when he went to Chase Young in hopes of finding a way to free Kimiko from the Key of Aphrodite."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked remembering what Raimundo had gone through trying to help her.

"Chase Young made a deal with Raimundo that in exchange for his servitude Chase would provide Kimiko with a viable solution to breaking free of the Key," Master Fung explained. "However, Chase did not reveal any new information to Kimiko, meaning that the contract should have been nullified."

"But we won Raimundo's freedom in the showdown," Clay insisted.

"But Raimundo's freedom was never really in question because there was never a viable agreement," Fung answered with a sigh.  
"So you're saying…" Clay trailed off.

"That Raimundo has actually been in Chase Young's service this whole time?" Omi asked speculatively.

"Under the control of the Mystic's Token," Kimiko whispered but it gained everyone's attention. "I, I can't believe that though. These past there years since the Key of Aphrodite went active, he's been Raimundo. He's been nothing but Raimundo," she said urgently looking up at them from where she sat on the stone steps. "I would have known, I would have sensed…"

"And Dojo would have as well," Master Fung agreed.

"Then what is going on?" Kimiko asked thoroughly confused.

"Wuya, as we all suspect, is most likely a hypnotist. The Mystic's Token was stolen discreetly only recently so this is something that has been planned for a long time. The day you supposedly won Raimundo's freedom, most likely he was under the control on the Mystic's Token, made to act that way to make you think he'd forfeited his soul to Chase Young. When she lost the Token in the showdown here, the one where it was revealed that you were free of the Key of Aphrodite Kimiko, that may have set back their plans. Or maybe not, they could have been waiting this long for a purpose. But the fact remains that although it was dormant the Mystic's Token had a power over Raimundo these past few years," Fung told them.

"And now they've reactivated it," Clay said sounding a bit forlorn. He looked over a Kimiko who he could tell was fighting down tears, blinking hard and looking toward the ceiling of the vault.

"What I've been feeling," she said suddenly, her eyes slowly coming to rest on Master Fung, "was a premonition wasn't it?"

"Most likely yes," Master Fung said sadly.

"What?" Clay asked.

"I've been having these feelings, these dreams lately, I just felt that something bad was coming though I couldn't pinpoint it," Kimiko explained and then stood. She looked over back over at Fung and Dojo around his neck. She was obviously trying to stay composed but there was a slight quake in her voice when she asked, "Is there anything we can do?" The three dragon's eyes were looking at Master Fung expectantly and it broke his heart to answer.

"Nothing."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Really? Nothing Master Fung? This is going to be a pretty crappy story if nothing can be done to rescue Raimundo from the clutches of evil so I guess you'll all have to review to let me know if you want to know the rest of this tale. Lots of love from Tokyo and please review!

**(I)** Don't worry, I won't make a habit of inserting these things but this I've got to say. I know that although the dowry system is supposedly illegal in India, Pakistan, and multiple other countries but it still occurs. It is in my personal opinion- as if you can't already tell- that the dowry system, be it the father of the bride paying or receiving money, is barbaric, idiotic, and awful. Ok, political rant over.


End file.
